Cooper Returns
by NaoliolaStarFly
Summary: Seqeul to Captured! This is my ending. It has been real and I hope you all who have stuck around FanFiction these past five years with me enjoy this most tragic of ends. Thank you.
1. Rebirth

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did create Sly Cooper or other related characters. They are the property and creation of Sucker Punch not me. This is for all who wanted a sequel. I did have a sequel in mind when I wrote the ending of Captured. I can't stop smiling; this is going to be the most fun I have had. I have chapters for my other in progress Fics but I am not going to put them up this week. Instead I am going to work on starting this story. Oh, and I do not own 'Sorry' nor did I have any part in its creation.

Resurrection.

Brazil, Midnight

Sly's body was traveling in the ambulance to the morgue. He was in a black body bag surrounded by two Interpol officers and coroner employee.

THUD! The vehicle went over a pot hole and the ambulance shook. THUD! They were on a bumpy road. THUD! This time it almost tipped over.

"Hey! What's going on up there?" One of the Interpol officers asked. HE didn't get an answer. They continued travel on the pot hole filled road.

The coroner employee was getting queasy, he looked out the window. It had seemed as if they had been on the road for hours. The sky was midnight blue, full of clouds and a disguised full moon. Could this night get any weirder? He thought. Riding with a corpse on a night like this was just a little creepy for him.

THUUDDDD! CRACK! The ambulance started swerving, Sly was being bounced around in the back, and the back door was coming open.

"AH!" Everyone was afraid.

"We're going to crash!" The second officer screamed for his life.

The light was going out, the back door open completely, and Sly's body went flying out onto the street. The others in the vehicle didn't notice the stretcher flying out the back. The body bag flipped of the stretcher and rolled into a ditch and down a hill.

Murry and Bently drove in silence, still they choose not to acknowledge what they had just witnessed. Bently kept replaying the scene in his head, he saw the chip munk kneel and aim his gun. He remembered the look on Sly's face as the bullet pierced his skin. "I was aiming for his hand." Bently heard what the chip munk told Carmelita just before she sent him flying. Murry pulled the van over, breaking his friend's train of thought. Bently looked over at his friend, Murry didn't look to well. Nothing made any sense to them, why had this happened? They were the best of friends and had their whole lives ahead of them.

"It's alright man," He tied to comfort the hippo but his words didn't sound right. How is every thing alright?

Murry listened to his friends calming words and started up the van, Bently wasn't making sense but hearing his words made the hippo feel better. He didn't know where they were going to go to but they had to get out of Brazil, it held to memories that they wanted to leave in the dust and never look back on. "New York." Murry announced to his little friend. Bently understood exactly what Murry was saying.

"I heard it all before and I can take care of my self." A cheery, young amber rabbit sang as she walked the woods, at night. The eight-teen year old was wearing a purple velvet cloak over her jeans and tank top. She was about five feet tall, had sapphire blue eyes and strawberry blond hair. "I heard it all before, I heard it all before, I heard it all before... AH!" Something knocked her to the ground. She stood back up to examine what had caused the damage. "What the...?" She knelt down beside the duffle bag like thing. "OMG, is this a body bag!" She turned away in disgust; the rabbit was on the verge of puking. She took a second to compose her self. "Okay, okay." After taking a few breaths she reexamined the bag and to her surprise she saw that who ever was inside was still breathing.

Since the time that Carmelita left the crime scene she had took a real hard look at her life. To her it had been rewarding, exciting, fun, emotionally vacant, stressful, and the list went on for hours. She quit Interpol, which gave her time just for her self. The fiery fox was lying in her bed, starring at a picture of Sly Cooper; she probably got from some police files. In it the master thief was grinning as he made his way across roof tops, Carmelita couldn't help but smiling as she remembered all the little things he said to her as they played their games. "Sly." She let a few tears fall but she didn't cry.

The rabbit felt along the side of the bag, "Yes!" She found it. Slowly she unzipped the bag and opened it up. "Ah!" It was a raccoon and she was right he was still breathing.

As you can see I did plan on killing Sly, but only because as I wrote the last to chapters of Captured this little idea came into my mind. I hope that you all have enjoyed this first chapter; the second one is a long time away. Please review, I would like some feed back on this new Fic. : D


	2. A Little Help

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor did create Sly Cooper or other related characters. They are the property and creation of Sucker Punch not me. Nor do I own any part of D.H.T.**

**A Little Help**

The young amber rabbit looked at the creature in the bag. He was a thin built raccoon and wore a long sleeve blue top with matching blue gloves and hat. She watched in amazement as he seemed to be wounded and slightly breathing. "I have to do some thing!" She declared. "But what?" The girl had a good heart; she did unto other as she would have them do unto her. She stared at his body thinking of what action to take, trying to make a plan.

Murry and Bently boarded a plan to New York. They had planned on starting up new lives there. Bently had suggested on them getting honest jobs and Murry agreed. Bently felt like he was betraying Sly in a way, by giving up thieving, but he couldn't bear to lose another friend. He knew Sly would understand but still...

"Do you think it was right Murry?" Bently asked is friend. They were on the plain.

Murry felt free to talk now. "Yah, I think it was the right thing to do." He reassured his friend. "Sly agreed to it and in a way you saved all three of us." It was like they had completely changed their attitudes.

Bently still wasn't sure he carried out the right actions. "Giving Sly that stasis pill might have saved our lives but it will ruin his." He had a negative for every one of Murry's positives.

"We can go back one day and see him. No matter what ever happens between us. No matter if one of us doesn't remember the other there will always be apart of us with them and that will always bond our friendship together." Murry had deep thoughts. Bently settled down in his seat, his mind was at ease.

Sly felt a surge of pain flow through his body. He was cold and weak. The last thing he remembered happening came back into his mind. He reached his hand up. The amber rabbit saw this and leaned over him. Sly grabbed her hand, he still couldn't see well. "Carmelita." He managed to say. "Is that you?" Sly looked so pitiful.

The rabbit felt sorry. "No, my name is Karlia Nokio." Karlia told the raccoon. Sly let go of her hand and fainted. Karlia ran fast, she had to make it through the woods and back to her grandmothers before Sly died. She was a good runner, it was only going to take a few minutes to get to her grandmothers house. Karlia loved how the chilly breeze past her body and she weaved in and out of the pine trees. 'What a romantic night.' She thought. The moons light dimly lit the forest up, it looked enchanted. Soon the cottage came into her view. "Yes!" The light was still on in the living room. "She's awake."

"What!" An older looking rabbit gasped. Her granddaughter had burst through the living room door. "Karlia?" What was her granddaughter doing there at that time of the night? "Are you okay?" She saw the look on Karlia's face. She looked frightened and out of breath. The older rabbit went to Karlia's side. "Tell me what happened." The lady patted her granddaughter's shoulders.

"Come quick!" She gasped for more air. Her grandmother ushered her into a chair. Karlia's breathing slowed to a normal pace. "There is a man, he's hurt badly." She retold her story to her grandmother and explained what she was doing walking the forest in the middle of the night. "Will you come? He really needs help. There's no hospital for over a hundred miles in either direction. Your good with medicines and stuff right?" She had great faith in her grandmother's capabilities.

She had as kind a heart as her granddaughter. "Of course Karlia. Lead the way." Karlia and her grandmother got into her station wagon and Karlia tried to remember where she had seen the body.

Carmelita hadn't been out of her apartment and a few of her only friends were getting worried. She hadn't told anyone in her family what had happened, they wouldn't understand. She entered a deep depression. Things weren't clear for her; she didn't know where to go from there. She quit her job and had no way of paying her bills, her light payment was due and she had no pay check. Carmelita laid in her bed, just thinking.

"Freeze Cooper!" She was dreaming. She had caught Sly sneaking into a jewelry shop and had him cornered. Sly held up his loot and then dropped it to the floor. he approached the fox. Carmelita thought she could hear some sort of slow D.H.T. song playing in the back ground. It displayed the mood she was in.

With out you I'm all alone

Why, tell me why

What I want is another chance to show you that I love you

That I need you

"Carmelita." She was surprised that Sly was talking. Oh, how she missed his voice.

Carmelita hugged him. "Oh, Sly I thought you were dead." She broke into tears, letting all emotions out. Sly pulled Carmelita's arms away from him. "What's wrong?"

"Every thing is wrong." Carmelita fell into a strange dream. "You have stopped living." He said exactly how she had been living. "I may be gone but you should live the rest of your life. Losing me may have been hard but I need you to carry on."

"How can I? I've quit Interpol, what am I supposed to do? They won't take me back, no matter if I may have been the best officer they had. The day I quit..." Sly brought her back over to him.

"Listen," The song had changed its track but stayed on the same c.d. "Your young and talented Carmelita, you shouldn't give up on living when there's so much out there to live for." Carmelita tore away from him.

How could he be saying these things to her? He had no idea of how his death effected her?

"I know you feel bad, lonely, angry, and every other emotion out there but you know what? You only feel that bad because you have had so many happy moments in your life. You have unconsciously compared my death against your most enjoyable moments in your life." He told her all she needed to hear.

Carmelita wanted to embrace Sly but she was awaken by a crash. "Huh? Wha?" She looked over at a fallen stack of c.d. cases she had knocked over in her sleep. "Uhg." She shielded her eyes; the suns bright rays engulfed her apartment. "Ha, ah." She laughed, Carmelita was now feeling better. That dream had helped her out. It was like the black cloud above her was replaced by a beautiful rainbow. She smiled to her self. "Today will be a great day." She declared. "Thanks Sly." Carmelita said under her breath.

"See grandmother." Karlia pointed to Sly.

The older rabbit couldn't believe what she was looking at. This certain raccoons fur was extremely pale, his body was un normally cold, and to her eyes she saw a bullet wound that should have been fatal after being left untreated for so long. "Bless me!" Karlia was right, he still breathed. "By the looks of this wound he should have expired." The elder was baffled. Carefully she lifted him and placed Sly into the back of her station wagon. "Don't worry dear." She told Sly. The she and her granddaughter got back in the car and headed back to her cottage.

**I just couldn't help but continue to write! I was listening to D.H.T.'s first c.d. as I wrote this chapter. If you really want to know the feeling of this chapter try listening to D.H.T.'s first c.d. It just gives a completely different effect while reading this. Wow! I mean I just got so into this chapter. How each character comes alive? That c.d. really helped me write this chapter. If anyone had guessed by now, I love to use my favorite songs in my fics. The songs give me such inspiration while writing. Does any one else feel that way? Techno songs are my choice.**


	3. Six Days Later

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor did create Sly Cooper or other related characters. They are the property and Creation of Sucker punch. Sorry if you find the story get a little gross but it explains so much. Please write a review, I would appreciate your feedback.**

**Six Days Later: A Talk With Sly**

Karlia was tending to her new house guest. He had been sleeping ever since she found him. The young rabbit re-moistened the towel on his forehead. The raccoon stirred, he was waking up. Karlia quickly jumped off the side of his bed. Sly sat up, he looked around at his surroundings.

"Where am I?" He asked the amber furred rabbit in front of him. Karlia just starred at him with her blue eyes. "Excuse me," Sly began again but the rabbit was in a state of shock. She thought back to the hours after they brought him to her grandmother's cottage...

_"Curious." The older rabbit said holding a bullet she had just pulled out of the injured raccoon. "This bullet didn't pierce the skin as far as it seemed." Karlia crawled next to her grandmother._

_"How could that be?" She looked Sly over. Her grandmother was right! The bullet only went through half the distance that a first glance would make you believe._

_"I don't do not know, young one." The eight-teen year old pouted at the comment. _

_"Ugh!" Sly yelped. He was having a seizure of some sorts. The older rabbit rushed over to him. She held him down so he wouldn't hurt him self. A minute later it was all over, the raccoon had calmed down. "Bleck!" A mess of his last meal came up. Karlia's grand mother cleaned the vomit off of him with a sponge. The little rabbit turned her head in disgust. As her grand mother cleaned the sponge off in the kitchen Karlia looked Sly over just to make sure no vomit had got in his cut._

_"Huh?" She gasped in her sweet voice. At the edge of his lips she saw a small, computer-chip like pill. With out a moment hesitation Karlia picked it up. She studied it for a moment. The pill was clear and looked like the inside of a computer. Not knowing what it was she called her grandmother back into the room. "Look, I found this." She held it up._

_The older rabbit snatched it out of her hands. "Did he puke it up!" She shouted at her granddaughter. The rabbit nodded. "This is called a stasis pill and it slows the user's breathing down until it looks and sounds like his heart has stopped beating." _

_"Huh!" Karlia gasped. "Why do you think he swallowed it?" She was now the curious one._

_"I do not no that either, but neither will this raccoon when he wakes up." Karlia stood silence in suspense. "You see Karlia, this little capsule also erases the users memory." The younger rabbit was appalled._

_"Who would do such a thing to them selves!" She felt very strong about the subject. "Our memories are one of the most precious things we have." She looked back at the sleeping Sly. "Who ever he is he must have had a very good and valid reason for doing such a thing."_

Sly reached over to the rabbit in front of him. He tapped her on the shoulder, knocking her out of her trance.

"What?" Karlia finally saw that Sly was awake. "Oh, um, hello." She said very shyly. The little rabbit felt embarrassed by her actions. "My name is Karlia." She introduced her self.

Sly reached out his left hand. "Hi, my is... My name is..." Sly couldn't put his finger on it. He searched his thoughts but couldn't remember anything about him self. "Do you know who I am?" He asked the amber rabbit.

"Unfortunately I do not." She told him. Sly looked determined for something.

"Where am I?" He asked her again. "And how did I get here?" Sly was hoping for the best.

"You are in my grandmother's cottage. We brought you here after I found you unconscious in the woods." She felt a pang of failure. "I do not know how you ended up there but you were in pretty bad shape but luckily my grandmothers a Wiccan." She said the last four words with great pride.

Sly knew what that meant. The older rabbit used plants and such to make medicines to heal people.

Bently and Murry were in their new apartment. Two bedrooms and two bathrooms. Both of them had nothing of their own. They had had one of Murry's racing buddies hook them up with the place. Murry and Bently didn't have to pay any rent until they had a job to support them selves. Bently had an interview that day at a local software company, he didn't know what position he was applying for but he felt confident that he could get any job he wanted. After all, he is a genius. As for Murry, Murry already had a job. He would wear the big hot dog suit out in front of 'Hot & Dogs.' They weren't to thrilled with their new life but they knew they had to take what they could get.

"Um, excuse me for asking but the night I found you," She didn't know if she should tell him. "Um, you called me Carmelita." Sly's ears perked up.

"That name seems familiar but I don't see a face with that name." Sly now added another question to his never ending list. 'Who is Carmelita.'

"And In the dark I'll feel the light! I'll be loved! I'll be loved! I'll be loved! I'll kiss the sky." A jumpy fox sang as she danced her way to the kitchen. She was getting ready to go out and celebrate her new out-look on life when the phone rang. "Hello, this is Carmelita Fox." She answered the phone.

"Um, yes hello Carm. " It was Reese, one of her friends down at Interpol.

Carmelita couldn't believe that anyone from her old job would be calling her, even if it was one of her friend. "Oh, hi Reese, hows it going?" She made a conversation.

"Carmelita listen, I thought I'd tell you this before anyone else from the office did." Carmelita could her the seriousness in her voice.

"What is it are you all right?" She was now concerned for her friend.

"No, I'm good. but listen. You see as Sly Cooper was being taken away." She stayed far away from saying 'morgue' to Carmelita. Reese always knew Carmelita liked Sly Cooper even if Carmelita didn't know it herself. "The ambulance had an accident and now they can't find his body." Reese was very upfront with the subject.

Carmelita couldn't believe it. She dropped the phone. The fox's happy, joyful mood was replaced with feeling she couldn't describe.

"Hello Carm are you there, Hello!" Reese didn't get an answer.

**Ugh! I was having problems with this site. Did anyone else have a problem using their account yesterday or today. This is the third time I have written this chapter so I'm sorry if it seemed a little rushed and a little gross.**


	4. To Quickly

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor did create Sly Cooper or other related characters. They are the property and creation of Sucker Punch not me. I don't own 'Numb' either.**

**Time Passes On To Quickly**

The days following his accident, Sly days seem to fly by. His recovery from the gun shot wound came and went. Each day brought some thing new to his life. Sly Cooper was outside his friends cottage enjoying the rainbow colored sky. He waited for her to show up. He looked off in the distance expecting her to come speeding up at any moment.

"Ow!" The raccoon yelped when he felt a tug on his white shirts collar. "Oh." A amber colored rabbit stood in front of him. She had just come from the opposite direction that he had been looking in."Hey Ki." He said with his signature Sly grin. She looked ready for their trip to the city, wearing knee high boots, a plain midnight blue tank top, and denim bermuda's.

Karlia Nokio smiled back at him, her face turned warm. "Are you ready to go?" The anxious rabbit asked. She saw the uneasy look upon his face. "Come on." She coaxed grabbing his left arm. "It's gonna be alright." Karlia Pulled him, attempting to get the stubborn raccoon to move. "Come on!" She was a little angry now.

"Alright, alright." Sly tried to get over his fears. Karlia was wanting to take out to the city but he felt nervous. He remembered all the things that his friend had described to him about the city.

_"There are concrete buildings that are many story's tall." Karlia told Sly on one of her many visits to the recovering raccoon. "And lot's of cars, and shops, and every thing there." Sly imagined about what the things he had heard about looked like up close._

Sly and Karlia walked side-by-side as they trailed the woods. 'It would a lot faster to run to the city.' The speedy girl thought. 'Only if Sly could keep up with me.' She gazed back over at her friend. Sly was captivated by the natural beauty of the trees. The trees barely had any leaves on them at all, but still just starring at the long branches gave him a strange feeling. No, it was more like a desire. He felt eyes starring at him. Sly turned to see the absentminded Karlia staring at him. In embarrassment she turned away and giggled.

"Here you go sir." Murry tried to hand a 'Hot&Dog' pamphlet to a dingo. The dingo ignored the giant talking hot dog and went on his merry little way. "Ah gees." This job wasn't cutting it for him. Day after day, rain or shine he stood out in front of the shop trying to hand out pieces of paper to people who didn't want them. Many of those people were rude to him. They laughed, pointed at, made fun of, spit on, tipped over, and just harassed him while he wore the hot dog suit. Murry was just trying to make a living for him and his little friend. With that thought in mind he cleared his thoughts and continued to peddle papers.

Bently took the mop out of the bucket and sloshed it on the floor. The mop and mop bucket were turtle sized, petit, for him. The little items made his work take so long for him to complete. He had no idea that being a custodian was difficult. At his interview he thought he would do computer programming or redesign, but instead Bently started his honest work life at the bottom. He knelled on the mop handle taking a short break to rest his sore arms. With all the straining work he had been doing, Bently was building a small muscle on his thin arms.

Ring! Ring! A soft chime played over the intercom. Suddenly all the doors on that same floor flew open and worker hurried out the building. These employees were several feet taller than him.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." He yelled. The little turtle went unnoticed by the people. Bently was kicked around like a soccer. He skidded around the floor that he just cleaned, waiting till he was free from the stampede. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." Bently was carried down the stairs with the crowd, not stopping until he reached solid ground. The workers dispersed and filled into different elevators. Being free from the mob he stood and dust him self off and straightened his glasses. "Uff." One last person made their way to the elevators and once again, pushed the small turtle.

"Oh!" The creature gasped. "Let me help you up." A hand was offered to Bently. "I am so, so sorry." She tried to apologize. After seeing that he was okay the blond mouse tried to catch her elevator. "Dang it!" She missed it. "They won't come back for forty minutes." The young mouse bang her small fist into the stainless steal doors.

Bently looked over at the girl. She wore a olive green business suit. Bently approached the girl. "Oh, please forgive me." She pleaded. "I was in such a hurry. Once the elevators go down it takes along time for them to come back up! And the stair, oh there just to many to walk with my short legs." The girl complained.

"Hi." Bently stuck out his hand. "I am Bently." He introduced him self to her. The turtle found her alluring.

"Huh? Oh, my name is Penelope." She accepted his hand and shook it.

Sly and Karlia finally made it to a crowded city. He felt like a tourist and acted liked one too. Sly looked far into the sky, amazed by how tall the structures were. Sly was equally impressed by the motor vehicles. There were so many cars and people and food stands. Karlia had taken him on a tour and bought him a new outfit. He changed into is red, long-sleeved top and stone washed jeans with matching flip flops.

"Thank you." Sly told Karlia. They sat at a table in a small cafe. "Today has been awesome. I know that I have seen all this before but it's like every thing out there is too amazing." Sly spoke very loudly. Other's in the restaurant stared and shushed him, Karlia laughed at his amusement.

Music began to flow throughout the little building.

_What the hell are you waiting for._

_After me there shall be no more so for one last time, make some noise._

_I've become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_I've become so tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this_

_All I want to do is be more like me and be less like you_

_Now what the hell are you waiting for, after me there shall be no more_

_One last time make some noise_

_Can't you see that your smothering me_

_Holding to tightly, afraid to lose control_

_Cause every thing that thought I would be_

_Is falling apart right in front of you..._

Some body was on the stage. The goose sung passionately, as if he song showed a apart about who she was. "Thank you Nici." The song played out and she stepped off the stage. Sly and Karlia cheered at her performance. She came up to their table.

"Thank you." She thought it was cool to get a positive responses to her singing.

Karlia moved her seat over. "You have a brilliant voice Nici. Do you want to have lunch with us. I'll order you some tea to soothe your voice." The girl, no older than twenty, nodded in acceptance and took a spot next to them.

It still wasn't easy for Carmelita, her parents had heard that she quit Interpol. They were very angry and disappointed. Though the fox felt good about her decision, she felt her parents disappointment in her. Carmelita had a new job and a new house. After Sly died and his body was lost and never recovered, she moved to the city where she last laid eyes on Sly. She felt closer to him there. Brazil also held employment opportunities. Being an ex-Interpol officer, she was on the verge of a successful private investigation service. She had all the creditability and office space for the job and even a couple a clients. At the moment her client wasa goose named Poma. Poma was in Brazil looking for her brother, Mie.

**Okay this story may seem to be going no where but all the evens and people in this chapter come together on the last two to three chapter. So keep reading, enjoying, and I would like any comments about my story. All spelling errors that are left in this story I left in because they are names and sizes.**


	5. New Girl?

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor did create Sly Cooper or other related characters. They are the property and creation of Sucker Punch not me.**

**I can't answer the question about Mermaid Melody that was asked in a anonymous review. Does any reading this chapter know if this site offers Mermaid Melody fanfics? I will answer BlueIrish's question in this chapter.**

**New Girl?**

Nici was fun to be around but it was as if the young goose was hiding something. The group were still talking at the restaurant they met in. She was getting to know them better."So you have no recollection of your past?" She asked Sly. Nici had never known any one with amnesia. Really, she had never known anyone outside her family.

Sly shook his head. "Nothing."

Nici was feeling sorry for him. "You just randomly choose 'Lica' as your name. You know if you ask me you look more like a 'Claoce.'" She eyed him. Karlia laughed. Nici and Sly watched the giggling girl.

"What? I thought that sounded funny." The rabbit pouted. "I think 'Lica' fits him nicely." She turned to Sly, he was starring at their new friend.

"Oh, I see." Her tone was the 'I got it,' tones. "You helped him pick out his name." Nici wagged her finger at Karlia.

Her amber fur stuck up. Karlia felt like Nici was trying to make herself look better. Like the goose was attracted to Sly. 'What am I doing?' She felt jealous.

"Ki?" Sly tapped her on the shoulder. She was off in her own thoughts, having a conversation with herself.

Carmelita was in the middle of her second meeting with Poma. "He was last seen wondering these streets." Poma sounded worried, her voice shook. "Mei was unaccompanied! Goodness knows where he could have gone. What type of people he's with." Thinking of the trouble he could be in or involved in she panicked.

Carmelita stepped out from behind her desk. "It's cool. I'll find him." She patted Poma's back. "After our first meeting, when you gave me his picture, I met some locals who had seen Mei repeatedly in town. He is most likely living with friends or in a motel." Poma calmed down. Carmelita took her seat behind the desk. "My sources confirm that he is seen mostly on the north end of town." She put a folder on the desk and slid it in front of the bird. Poma picked it up.

It was all the information she had on Mei so far. "This looks promising." Poma opened her purse and pulled out her check book. "This is what I owe you." She handed Carmelita her check which the fox gladly excepted. The goose stood and left the office. A smile lingered on her face.

'My first check.' She had many clients but Poma was the first own who paid her. "Wow!" The check was made out for $10,000 dollars. Carmelita almost had a heart attack. 'It must be a mistake.' She gave it a once over. "What?" The was a note on it.

'Thank you for your dedication and sincerity.' The amount wasn't a mistake. Poma actually gave her the money.

Later that night Carmelita closed her office for the day and went to her apartment. Her apartment was above her office. She had turned a two story house into a business and a place for her to live. Carmelita opened the door and flicked the light on. The inside was painted white. Paint chipped off the walls, the entire place needed to be remodeled. When Carmelita received the check from Poma, the first thing she wanted to do was have it fixed up. New flooring, plumbing, furniture, new everything. She plopped down on the old, floral pattern couch. She needed sleep, the Mei case had been keeping her busy. "Ah." She sighed. The couch was ugly and old but it sure was comfortable. Carmelita closed her eyes, she was getting drowsy. "Aw." She turned her back to her television. She was asleep, peaceful and relaxed.

The bell in the city rang as it turned twelve midnight. "Twelve already?" Karlia asked Sly. She was leaning on his shoulders. The rabbit was tired, Nici had dragged the two all around the city.

The trio stopped in front of a Spanish influenced building. "Last stop." Nici announced to Sly and the sleepy Karlia.

"Home?" The rabbit was delusional, she needed her sleep.

"No, Club Flavaota." Nici grabbed Sly's unoccupied hand. "Come on Lica, this place is hot." She seemed to have all the energy in the world. The goose took the by the bar. "Two blast's." She ordered Sly and Karlia a beverage.

"I am not old enough to drink." Karlia protested when Nici gave her and 'Lica' the drinks she had just ordered for hem. The rabbit pushed the drink away.

"This, Karlia, is a teen friendly club." Nici talked down to Karlia. "Did you notice there was no bouncer at the door?" The rabbit was embarrassed by her lack of knowledge. "Teen friendly means teens, eight-teen and older are allowed in and there are no alcoholic drinks served here." It was like Nici knew every thing. "From one p.m. to five p.m. teens sixteen and older are allowed." She pushed the drink back to Karlia.

With out a second of hesitation she accepted the drink and slurped it. Sly did the same with his. After they finished their drinks it was like Sly and Karlia had there energy back. "Let's dance." Karlia jumped on the dance floor. The drink was three-quarters caffeine and the rabbit now had energy to spare.

Murry opened the door to his apartment. "Bently, Bently." He looked around the living room, kitchen, Bently's room, and knocked on the bathroom door but he couldn't find Bently. "Must be working late." The hippo assumed his friends whereabouts. Murry didn't like being alone ever since his time in Prague. Plus Sly was in Brazil with no knowledge of Murry or Bently so he was completely alone. "Forget this." Murry grabbed his car key's. "Maybe I can visit Bently at work." Murry decided to go to Bently's job and spend time with him until the turtle's shift ended.

Bently and Penelope sat in the employee lounge. They were discussing the up-grades on the Rayk 2031's, a new product the company was developing. The mouse and turtle seemed very deep into their conversation.

"So your saying that if the Z-6 chip and P-110 are removed the Rayk could hold five times as much memory and work just as well?" Penelope was intrigued.

Bently nodded. "Yes, and I also discovered a way to make the programs work faster."

"Hey pal." Murry greeted his friend. With his driving skills it took him only eight minutes to reach the building.

"Hello Murry." Bently greeted him back. Penelope just stared at the massive hippo. He was like ten of her. "Oh, yes um, Murry this is Penelope, she works here and Penelope this is Murry, he's one of my longest and best friend." He introduced the two party's.

Murry took a seat at the table. Penelope stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow Bently." She was leaving. "Oh, and nice to meet you Murry." Her beeper had vibrated she was needed somewhere else.

"She seemed nice." Murry complemented, he was eating a bag a chips from the vending machine.

"Yeah, isn't." Bently watched her leave the room, not taking his eyes off of her until she was out of his view. "Hey!" He just noticed Murry was there. "What are you doing here?"

Murry finished off the little bag of chips. "You weren't at the apartment when I got home so I decided to keep you company while you finished up." He put more change into the vending machine and got another bag of chips.

"Well I was done with my work a while ago." He pushed his glasses closer to his eyes. "But I literally bumped into Penelope. We started talking and couldn't stop exchanging ideas." Bently looked back to the door way, expecting to see her there.

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Carmelita's phone rang. "Hel, hello?" She was half asleep.

"Yes Ms. Fox, this is Josy." One of her informants had called her.

Carmelita checked the clock on her DVR. "What is it?" She didn't sound to happy, it being three thirty and all.

"I have spotted Mei." Carmelita jumped to her feat. "He is at Flavaota with a raccoon and rabbit." Carmelita was out her door and in her car faster than Josy could speak.

On her way to club Flavaota she called Poma and told the goose where her brother was just located at. The club was about twenty minutes from her house, she was sure Mei would still be the club when she arrived. Carmelita parked her car and made her way into the building. She stood on a table so she could see the whole crowd. The music was blaring and the teens were dancing which made it hard for her to look through the crowd.

_do you believe we happened for a reason? and she said yeah yeah yeah (yeah yeah yeah) _

Nici was off in some other part of the club. Karlia and Sly were left alone. The rabbit liked 'And She Said' by Lucas Prata so she danced to the rhythm of the song. Sly joined her. They started to dance closer and closer to each other until Sly had is arms around her.

_The way your body moves is so amazing __I just can't wait to show you what I do The way you get so cool it must be freezing Let me pull you close I'll give my heat to you Do you believe we happened for a reason? ('cuz you know i do)_

Carmelita hopped up and down on the table. She was trying to see into the back of the room. Carmelita also was looking for the other two people Mei was with. She tried to spot rabbit ears, because they were tall and reaily noticed. She was in the club for about fifth-teen minutes and had yet to locate Mei. Before she would give up, Carmelita got off the table and searched the crowd from the ground. "What?" She thought she had seen the faintest image of rabbit ears. "Yes." She watched the amber fur on the rabbit's ear'smove to the music. Carmelita squeezed her way past people until she reached the empty center of the dance floor. She saw the whole rabbit. A young girl, amber fur, and blue eyes. "Huh!"

Sly looked into Karlia's eyes, he could see into her soul. Karlia could feel what was coming next. She looked into his eyes, so many questions and so very few answers. Karlia closed her eye's. Sly pulled her closer. He leaned closer to her face.

Carmelita watched what she believed to be an illusion from being deprived of sleep. "Sly!" Was the first thing that came to her mind.

Sly heard some one calling out a name. He stood up straight. "What is it?" She was angry with him. Sly saw a beautiful vixen standing inches away from him. Karlia noticed that Sly was starring at some girl. "Do you know her?" Karlia questioned.

Sly walked away from Karlia and over to the fox. Some how he felt he knew he. The vixen didn't move as Sly got closer to her. Karlia, being curious, followed not far behind him.

"Sly?" Carmelita asked.

**I wanted to write more to this chapter but I decided to just add it to the beginning of the next chapter. I haven't received much feed back on this story. I would really like to know if anyone likes this chapter. And could any one answer the Mermaid Melody question listed above. Thanks ;)))**


	6. The End

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor did create Sly Cooper or any other related characters. They are the property and Creation of Sucker Punch not me. **

**New Girl? Part Two: The End**

_My home is in motion as darkness unfolds,  
the air overloaded, the sky stands in gold.  
But you in a way, you left me to stay,  
we see us in heaven, I'm counting the days..._

Carmelita couldn't move. She wanted to embrace Sly but her feet wouldn't allow it. Sly put his hand on her cheek. The fox couldn't believe what was happening, there he was right in front of her. She put her hand on his hand that was on her cheek. "I thought you were dead Sly." Her eyes burned with tears.

Lica backed away from her. "Do I know you?" He questioned Carmelita.

Carmelita was thinking that Sly was playing around. "What? of course you do. It's me Carmelita." She told him as if he was supposed to know. He shook his head even though she did seem familiar to him. The whole situation had become too over whelming for her.

_At the end of time, at the end of us,  
at the end of everything we had,  
only faith helps you, only grace can do,  
only you can take the pain.  
Cause the end of peace is the end of life,  
and the end of any happiness,  
only love helps you, only trust can do,  
only you can take the pain off me..._

She fell to the floor. Carmelita lay upon it unconscious. Lica wasn't fast enough to catch her. He bent next to her body. The raccoon stroked her hair, he felt that Carmelita held some significance to him.

'Carmelita!' Karlia remembered that Lica had called her by that name on the night she found him. Without thinking she grabbed the raccoon by his arm. "Let's go!" The rabbit said in a panic. "I can hear police sirens!" She was right, Poma had called the police to assist her on obtaining her brother.

Nici had slipped out the club through the back doors. She walked along a line of garbage dumpsters. Soon she heard the approach of police sirens. "Ah! She must be near." Nici was afraid that her sister might have located her.

"You are correct." Nici heard a familiar voice and turned in it's direction. "I am closer than you think Mei." She saw the fear in his eyes. "You are good little brother, but not good enough." She crept closer to her brother. "Trying a female alias this time I see." Poma eyed his clothing. "You can't fool me with that disguise. Now, you are coming back home one way or another." She crossed her wings. "You have one of two choices..."

Mei stepped closer to his sister. "Let me guess, it's the easy way or the hard way?" HE was all too familiar with this game. Poma nodded. After thinking about it he came to a decision. "Well big sister I choose the hard..." Before he could finish his statement Poma jump on top of him and placed handcuffs on him.

_When thunder is calling I feel so alive,  
the very first morning, can you see the light?  
But you close the door to what I adore,  
we see us in heaven, I'm counting no more..._

Lica didn't understand why his friend wanted to leave. He sure didn't want to go, he wanted to know more about the sleeping fox that the rest of the club had gathered around. Karlia managed to pull Lica and his thoughts away from Carmelita and in a matter of seconds people started to flee from the club. Possibly they were running from the cops. Lica and Karlia made their escape with the rest of the crowd. They went through the same door that Mei had went out of. Karlia was pulling Lica but he kept looking back at the fox. Karlia say Mei in front of the club hand cuffed and being lectuered by an older female goose. She ran for her life, though she couldn't understand why. She and Lica ran into the woods towards her grandmothers place. The rabbit let go of Lica, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What was that about!" He shouted angrily at Karlia.

Shocked Karlia gave him a look of confusion. "What...are...you...talking...about?" She gasped for air. Running that far and long had taken a toll on her although she did notice her friend wasn't as exhausted as she was.

"That women knew who I was! Why did you take me away from there!" Lica was furious.

"Didn't you hear the sirens!" They were having an argument.

"So?" Lica didn't see what she was getting at.

"That women may have known who you were but didn't even stop to think that she may have been there to arrest you or something? She didn't seem the least bit worried when the cops started approaching." She made a good point.

Carmelita awoke to an empty room. She stood up. "Whoa." Her head was pounding. "SLY!" She remembered what she had been doing. Carmelita tossed her head in every direction looking for the raccoon but she was the only one there. "Uh! NO!" He was so close to her. It was like a repeating nightmare that haunted her. The flashing lights outside caught her attention. When she exited the club Poma and Mei were still there and Mei was still being given a lecture.

Poma saw Carmelita coming out of the club. "Oh thank you Ms. Fox." The goose was too happy. She gave the fox a hug. Carmelita removed Poma's wings off of her. "What happened to you?" She was referring to Carmelitas messed up hair. It looked like she was in a fight and some pulled her hair.

Carmelita was unsure what had went on inside the club. The incident was sorta fuzzy in her mind. She remembered seeing Sly and then... "I don't know."

"Well thank you for locating my brother. I can now take him home." Poma hugged Carmelia once again.

"May I ask where exactly is your home?" She was curious.

"We live in the walls of our castle." Poma said, she didn't give Carmelita a straight answer.

Something just hit her. 'Seen with a raccoon and a rabbit.' That's what Josy had told her. Carmelita stuck her face in Mei's face. "You, who was that rabbit and raccoon you were with! Tell me all you know!" She was shaking the young goose by his shirt.

"Uh, his name is Lica and the rabbit's name is Karlia Nokio. Karlia and Lica are friends. I met them in a restaurant earlier and invited them to this club." He was terrified of Carmelita.

"Do you know where they live?" She asked shaking him even harder.

"Karlia told me she has a grandmother who lives in the woods not far from here and it's where Lica has been staying." Carmelita let the goose. Without saying anything she got back in her car.

**I am going to put up another chapter shortly. Don't worry the ending is still along ways off. :D And no The End is only the title of the song I used. It was written and owned by Groove Coverage not me. **


	7. A Trip To the North

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor did create Sly Cooper or any other related characters. They are the property and Creation of Sucker Punch not me.**

**The perfect idea for this chapter came in my thoughts a couple of days ago. I just wanted to write it down! It's a good sizd chapter so pour yourself a cup of coffee, sit back and relax. Here it is so please do enjoy.**

**A Trip to the North**

Carmelita was up for the next few nights trying to locate local propertys in wooded areas. It was hard to do because she didn't have the resources now that she had when she was an Interpol Inspector. She was getting closer and she knew it wouldn't belong before and location and address would pop up on her screen. Her computer was new and faster then her old computer, she bought it with the money Poma gave her. She felt chills down her spine. Carmelita felt bad that Mei was resticted to his home, she could see why he ran away in the first place. "So many children wish that they could grow up to be princesses and princes but they don't really know the pain that some royalty goes through. Mei sure wanted the opposite." She leaned back on her new sofa. "I know it's not like that for eveyone but his parents believed in tradition. All the way there in Canada, no friends, I wouldn't want to trade shoes with him."

Karlia said good night to Lica and sped off to her house. She felt bad for what she had done out of, well she didn't real know what it was. A shap pang hit her side. It was like she hadn't eaten in weeks. When she got home she flopped onto her bed and pulled the covers over her. A light flickered from her lap-top. It was a new message. With the blanket still over her she checked it. Hey eyes widened. It was a message from a friend of hers. Karlia had asked that person to try to find some back ground information about Lica. She could only give the person a picture of the raccoon. The rabbit looked over the information and her ears dropped. There were pages amoung pages of information about him. A small note from her friend said that she found it all on an Interpol file. It contained pages and pictures and back ground information. What she read wasn't good.

Sly couldn't sleep. Too many questions remaind on his mind. He couldn't focus on just one. Sly could feel that he had a connection to the fox, he wasn't exactly sure what it was, but it was a stong feeling. Every couple of minutes he would glance over at his clock to check what the time was. The sun was rising and his eyes began to close. He was getting sleepy, sleepier, and finally... he was out. No more questions to flood his mind, just peaceful sleep.

Karlia knew she had to tell Lica this information but she didn't know how to.

"You know the best approach is a direct approach." Her mother was giving Karlia some advice on her problem.

"You're right, I should say what I need to say and get it over with." She hung her head. That was going to be tough. Karlia had no clue how Lica would react to the startling news but it needed to be said. Karlia washed her plate and cup, hug her mother and said good bye. She was off to see Sly.

Bently was waiting for Penelope to arrive. She had invited him to breakfast at one of her favorite spots. Bently was early, really early. He arrived half an hour ago and Penelope wasn't expected to arrive for another twenty minutes. He was nervous and twitchy. The two had been on plenty of dates but for some reason he just wasn't himself.

Penelope finished tying her hair back, grabbed her keys, and walked out of her apartment. It was a beautiful morning. The sky was a mix of colors and a nice, gebtle breeze blew past her. "What a perfect morning indeed." She commented out loud. The tiny blond mouse was feeling good. Her life was going int the right direction. Penelope had two new friends, one of which she could proudly call her boyfriend. "Ah!" She sighed just thinking about that certain turtle. A few streets later she was there. "It's the best place to have breakfast." She said surprising Bently.

"Oh, hello." He could vomit at any moment. The nerves were too much.

A waiter approached their table and they ordered their meals. Bently pratically studdered every other word. The waiter took their menus and left them alone.

Carmelita was seconds away from sleep. She had been waiting for a reply on the locations she was seeking. Her head drooped, then she picked it back up. A few seconds of staring at a blank screen her head drooped again, but this time it was permenant. Carmelita Fox ws now offically asleep. Sleeping was one thing she wished she could live without. There just wasn't enough hours in her days. Every time she did sleep she would have horoable nightmares.

"Wha tha!" She was alert, drool dripped down the side of her cheek. She was asleep five minutes when her computer lit up. The opened the pop-up and inside was what she had been waiting for. "Damn it!" Carmelita was frustrated. "109 houses, what the hell!" She clicked a button that gave her a list of all the residents in the 109 homes. "Now, Mei said that the girls name was Karlia." She scranned the names thanking the heavens for that little bit of information.

"It's goiong to be a beautiful day." She tried to start a conversation. Bently twisted a napkin in his hand and he never let his eyes meet hers. "What is it!" She demanded to know. Bently froze in fear, the napkin fell from his hands. "You better start talking of will jam this fork in your throat." She was being playful but Bently knew that she was capable of such a thing.

"Well you see I want to be completly honest with you, no lies, no secrets." Penelope was regreting what she had just said. Bently wasn't studdering anymore, he was being completly serious. "I lived in Paris for most of my life." There was no going back now. "I was part of a well known gang. You probably heard of it, The Cooper Gang." He wasn't speaking loud, just loud enough for her to hear him. "I did all the heist planning, I took care of sercurity, I was the brains of that outfit. Murry was our muscle and get away driver." Penelope seemed to be taking it well. "Awhile ago the leader of the gang was arrested and me and Murry soon broke him out. We went to Brazil where we hid out for some time. Some how we slipped up and Interpol tracked us down. We were handcuffed and put in the back of a paddy wagon." The waiter brought them their food and after he was gone Bently continued. "The officers rumaged through our personal belongings. Sly was terribly private and didn't like his stuff being searched. He ran up to the officer holding a personal belonging of his. I don't remember much about that day. Sly was shot very close to his heart. I slipped him a stasis pill and then Murry and I left. We haven't seen Sly since that day. We came here to start our new lives and that's all I have in my closet." Bently picked up some of his mixed fruits. He waited for Penelope to say something.

"Cool!" She shouted. "You have had an interesting life. It sounded fun." Penelope seemed phyched about it.

'Cool' wasn't what he expected her to say. "You don't have a problem with what I have done?"

"Of course not. I know we do what we do inorder to survive and what you did was nothing terrible." This was indeed a perfect day. "I have something to tell you. It's the reason I asked you to breakfast."

Karlia gave Sly her lap top. He looked over all the information. His expression never changed. It told every thing about his life from his birth certificate to his death certifcate. The information seemed to relase a part of his mind that was locked by the stasis pill. He was watching a video that a sercurity camera caught. Sly snatched two paintings off the wall of a museum and was confronted by to guards and a firey fox. She shot at him with her shock pistol as he made his get away. Sly grinned. The video was over.

"That was one of our first heists." He commented.

Karlia shot him a questioning look. "You remembered that!" She had her hopes up.

Carmelita found only one address with a resident named Karlia. "That must be it." She wrote the address down, grabed her leather coat, and left her appartment. She wasn't to far away from Karlia's house. The wind blew through her hair. The fox was feeling pretty good. She turned on the radio and the song lifted her mood. She sang with it.

_The heart is a bloom  
Shoots up through the stony ground  
There's no room  
No space to rent in this town _

You're out of luck  
And the reason that you had to care  
The traffic is stuck  
And you're not moving anywhere

It's a beautiful day  
Sky falls, you feel like  
It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away

"YES A NEW DAY!" Carmelita screamed over the roaring wind. She let her worries go.

_You're on the road  
In the maze of your imagination _

You love this town  
Even if that doesn't ring true  
You've been all over  
And it's been all over you

It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
It's a beautiful day

Touch me  
Take me to that other place

The woods were coming up and she could spot a few home. She looked for the one with the address number 175. There Carmelita hopped to find somthing that she was missing. She didn't know what she would find but she knew she would find the very thing she was looking for.

_See the world in green and blue  
See China right in front of you  
See the canyons broken by cloud  
See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out  
See the Bedouin fires at night  
See the oil fields at first light  
And see the bird with a leaf in her mouth  
After the flood all the colors came out _

It was a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
Beautiful day

Touch me  
Take me to that other place

"You...Remembered... That!" She tried to hold in the excitment.

"Oh yeah, you can tell beacuse Bently forgot to shut that camera down. We were such ametures." The rabbit just starred at him, not saying a word. She waited for him to realize what he had said. "What!" It hit him like a ton of bricks. One of the locked doors of his mind opened. "I remember, we were just out of the orphanage were I grew up after my parents were killed by the fiendish five!" His head throbbed. He put his hands on his head.

"What's wrong?" The rabbit asked.

"That's all I remember." Sly was torn.

"Well there are a few more pages to read maybe some thing else might jog your memory." Those words gave the raccoon hope. He looked at the rest of the files but he remembered nothing else.

"Karlia!" Her grandmother called to her from the living room. "Your mother is on the phone and wants to talk to you." Karlia patted Sly on the shoulder and went to answer the phone.

"Yes?" She answered it.

"Karlia a young fox named Carmelita came over to the house looking to ask you a few questions...What was all that about!" He mother was wanting answers.

Karlia almost dropped the phone. "Quick! What did she want? Did she say anything?" She asked just as many questions as her mother had for her.

"Tell me whats going on!" She demanded that her daughter tell her every thing. "Are yo uin some sort of trouble!"

"No mother. Nothing like that." Her voice was calmed.

"Well she said she saw you at a club last night, A CLUB, and wanted to know if you know where the raccoon she saw with is. I told her that you were at your grandmothers and gave her the address. She seemed like a very nice woman." Her mothers tone kept changing. "Who is this RACCOON!"

"Um, thanks mom. Bye, love you!" She hung the phone up and ran into Sly's room. "Quick! We need to go!"

Sly shut the lap top and starred at her. "What?"

"That Interpol inspector from the club is on her way down here! Right now! She's after You!" Her heat was beating faster than it ever had.

Sly's heart also started to race. He grabbed a lot of his clothes and shoved them into bags. "Where are going to go! She tracked me down twice!" Sly tied the bags.

"I remember Nici said something about having a place in Canada we can go there." That sounded great. They left his bedroom. "Bye grandma, I am... Going on a little vaction. See you soon." She and Sly left out the back door. They heard a car approach as they left. The ran like lightning. They ran for their lives.

"Your getting a promotion today at work!" Penelope squelled. She got out of her chair and hugged a very stunned Bently. "I told them of your ideas and they said that they were great. Your ideas will save the billions." She squeezed him.

Bently chocked. Part from Penelope crushing him rib cages and part from the shock. Penelope let him go and kissed his cheek. She sat back in her seat and noticed that Bently still couldn't speak. "Thank you." He chocked out.

The young mouse smiled at him and he blushed. "You know your getting one of the top inventor positions in the entire company." She could tell that Bently had assumed that. They finished their meals, indeed it was a good day.

Murry had the day off. He spent it at a race track racing all the racers there. They were no competition for him. "This is losing it's fun." He removed his helmet and turned his vehicle off. Inside the racer's break room he got a snack from the vending machine and sat down to eat it.

"You were pretty good out there." He heard a voice behind him say. Murry turned around and saw a very beautiful cheetah. She was about six feet tall with black hair and slim legs.

"Um, yeah. Thanks." She was breath taking and he noticed her beauty. "I only wish there was some real competition out there." He threw the bag in a garbage can.

"I know a real good racer worhty of your talents." She leaned close to his face.

"You do!" He was ready for a challenge. "Who?"

She straightened her self and brushed back her long hair. "Me."

Carmelita knocked on the door of Karlia's grandmothers house she shuddered. He was almost in her grasp. An older amber furred rabbit answered the door.

"Yes?" She asked the fox standing before her.

"Hi, My name is Carmelita and I am a friend of Karlia." The rabbit opened the door. Carmelita stepped in and took a seat on the couch.

"And what brings you here?" She was some what suspicous, the old lady had never met this 'friend' of her granddaughter before.

"I am looking for the young raccoon that she was with last night, Sly." She was hoping for a good result out of her visit. "Do you know where Karlia is? I would really like to talk to her."

"You must be talking about Lica, he and Karlia just took off." She sipped her tea.

Carmelita's jaw dropped. "How long ago and did they say where?" Her expectations dwindled.

"They left hours ago." She lied. "I do not know where they left."

Not giving up she asked if she could search Lica's room. "To see if something in there tell where they went."

"You may." She stood and led Carmelita to Lica's room. The rabbit left her alone. The first thing Carmelita noticed was a laptop on the bed. She sat down and opened it. The power was still on and his most recent search was still up. It was a picture of her police profile. The scanned through the information, looking at every thing he did. After awile the grandmother came back in which made Carmelita jump. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Carmelita noded her head. But it wasn't true. This new bit of informataion gave her more questions. 'Why would Sly have all this?' Some things just didn't add up.

**Okay I know it was a little long but I just wanted to write more and more and more... I already have the perfect ending for this story and I can't wait to write! I really want to post the first Sly Cooper fan fiction story I wrote up soon, but that will be when I have more time. Hm, more time is what I really need.**


	8. Fate and Destiny Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor did create Sly Cooper or any other related characters. They are the property and Creation of Sucker Punch not me.**

**Fate and Destiny**

They lived forever and were born before the begining of time. One would set out the path of a persons life before they were born and the other controlled what happened to a person as they lived. The two twin sister skunks were older than time itself, but they only looked the age of six-teen. Sitting in a dimly lit room at the end of the universe they kept their eyes on a small bowl that let them view anyone.

"There she is again." Fate said as Carmelita came into the bowl. "I think it's about time you stop messing with her!" Fate was upset with her sister, Destiny.

"But life isn't fair and her path is set." Destiny spoke in a calm manner. "She will go through many trials and her end will come."

"She is in so much pain!" Fate was a hopeless romantic and was on Carmelita's side.

Destiny stirred her finger into the bowl and the picture changed from Carmelita to Sly and Karlia. "Hm." She took a deeper look into the bowl. "Something is not right."

"What do you mean?" Fate starred aat her sister who had become lost into the swirls of the bowl. Destiny didn't respond to her. "Des?" She shook her sister's shoulder.

"What? Who the... Fate?" SHe seemed confused about where she was.

Fate helped her sister into a chair. "Are you okay?" She asked carringly.

She shook her head. "No, there's a disturbance." SHe brushed the hair out of her face so she could look directly into her sister's face. "Some one has changed their path's! Some one has interupted our plans."

Murry was now in his van. He agreed to the cheetah's rules and let her lead the course around the city. True to her word she was a worthy oponent, Murry barely could keep up with her. The course was unknown to him and that added to his loaming defeat. He looked at his gas gage and found he was almost on empty.

"I have used a whole tank already! Man." He took a glance at his clock. "No wonder I am out of gas, we have been racing for three hours now." He made a right turn following the cheetah's move's. They had made it out of the city and into the mountains. The day was ending and Murry was not going to back down from the challenge.

In the other car the lovely cheetah lady picked up her ringing cell-phone.

"Hello? Right on schedule. Be there shortly with the package. Um hm, bye." She had hung up her phone when she noticed that Murry's van was slowing down. "He must be running low on gasoline. Oh, well we are almost there."

The sky was dark and Murry got the feeling he was in the middle of the plot to a horror film. He lost sight of his competitor and pulled to the side of the road. After turning off the engine he stepped out of his car to stretch his sore legs.

"Ah!" Hw yawned. Murry looked at his gas gage and saw that he was on E. "Oh man! How can this get any worse! I have no clue where I am and I have no more gas in the van!" He kicked the front driver side tire.

"PUTOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" The tire made an awful noise. Murry had kicked it so hard that he made a three-ingh gash in the tire and it was now losing air.

"What else will go wrong?" He questioned to the sky as if he ws waiting for it to answer. "Is it going to rain? Or will I get struck by lightning next?" He heard a rustling in the leaves on the other side of the van and with out further warning the cheetah girl jumped at him, placed a plastic bag over his head and knocked him to the groound. Murry was hit off guard and fell victim to the woman. After she saw that he was no longer awake she picked up her cell.

"This is MH. I have the first and have secured him at the location I am now sending to you." The person on the other side of the phone spoke a few sentences and the the woman, MH, loaded Murry into his own van and waited for the pick-up crew to come and get him.

"There did you see that!" Destiny shouted. "That was not supposed to happen!" AS she spoke those words the room lit up in a brilliant flash of white light. "What was that?" She asked her sister.

Fate shook her head. She saw something had changed in the room. "The tapestries!" She ran to the blanket like items that hung on the walls. "They have been changed!"

"Fate's have been altered, lives changed forever." This sort of thing had necer happened to the girls before. Eahc girl looked at the end of the last tapestry. "This is bad." Destiny felt a chill go up her spine.

Fate studied the time line that changed. "Murry was never supposed to have been kid napped and that cheetah doesn't exist any where on our lists."

"How could we have missed that!" She Destiny sat back down at her chair and put her finger back into the bowl.

Carmelita sat in her bed. She picked up the phone on her bedstand. "Hello."

"Hello, and who is this." The person on the other end teased.

"It's me Carmelita, your sister." She said with a heavier than usual spanish accent.

There was no answer on the recieving end of the conversation. "I don't remember having a sister named 'Carmelita', but I do know a 'Carmelita' who turned her back on her family."

"Stop messing around. I need your help." Those words intrigued her sister.

"Go on." Carla said now having a bit of interrest in her younger sister's problem.

"Well I have been putting a lot of time into, let's say finding this person." Carmelita didn't want to let Sly's name leak out.

"Oh," Carla commented. "Is it a guy?"

Carmelita blushed. "Once upon a time I held great feeling's for this man, but I alway's hid my true emotions. In the end this person left me for good. I didn't have the guts to be true with my self and tell him all I wanted to say before it was too late. I thought my chance slipped away the moment he did, and I believed that for a long time until I saw him again."

"So what did you do?" Carla was now on her bed, kicking her feet in atnticioation like a giddy school girl.

"I fainted." Carmelita amitted.

"You did not, really?"

"Really, but he got away and I have put my work aside to search for him. Am I obsessing over him too much?" Carmelita needed her sister's advive.

"Who exactly is this man and why is he so special." She asked back not answering her sister's question.

**I'll have to end this chapter here. I have to get some sleep before school tomorrow. Don't worry this is anothe two-part chapter. I hop I didn't keep you all waiting too long. Sorry for the delay.**


	9. Fate and Destiny Part Two: A Break

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor did create Sly Cooper or any other related characters. They are the property and Creation of Sucker Punch not me. Don't worry this story is not over just yet! I got a lot more on my mind.**

**Fate and Destiny Part Two**

"Whoa," Karlia gazed upon a gigantic brick wall. "Do you really think Nici lives here?" She questioned her companion.

Sly shivered at the site of it. "This reminds me of my 'trip' to Prague." He grinned.

"Nice to see that more and more of your memory is coming back each day." She left Sly's side to look for a way in. Sly followed behind her.

Sly did his own survaying of the land. "Plenty of trees... But way too easy." He lept onto one of the lower branch of a near by tree. On limb after another he made his way to the top of the very big tree. It's pine needle's stuck him and pricked him. Sly tried to leap over the wall from his position on the tree. As soon as the raccoon passed the border between the wall and the ground on the other side.

_ZAAAPPPPED!_

"What the...?" Karlia went back to find Sly. "Smart move, Sly." She laughed at him. The injured raccoon lay on the ground. He fur sinnged, smoke rose off of his body, he was moving and still breathing. he got up off the ground and dusted himself off. "Wow you recover fast." Sly was already back on his feet after his fall and his bomardment with the electric wall.

Sly stared at Karlia, he couldn't believe what she had said to him. "You know I never realized it..."

Karlia turned around to face Sly. "Realized what Sly?"

He debated whether or not to tell her. "You look like that Inspector Fox."

A look of horror struck her face. 'How dare Sly compare me to that, that older lady! I am like seven years younger than her.'

Seeing the look on her face Sly changed the subject. "I think we should just find the front door, after all we are Nici's friends." He had a good point.

After getting off the phone with Carla, Carmelita sat back at her computer. Fate and Destiny watched her from thier bowl.

"You know what we have to do, right?" Fate asked Destiny. "We have to throw the fox a bone." Destiny knew her sister was right. She stuck her finger in the bowl and swirled it's contents.

"Huh?" A web site randomly poped up on her screen. "No way!" It was unbelieveable what was there, it was a sercurity camera that showed Sly and Karlia. "This is someone's personal sercurity camera footage! But how did I get on to this site?" She didn't care, Carmelita now had access to Poma's home sercurity with out knowing it.

Fate and Destiny thought that Carmelita was working too slow and Destiny stuck her finger in the bowl again.

"A map! This is unbelievable!" She study the map. "Canada!" Carmelita printed the map, grabbed her keys, and left out the door.

"There she goes." Fate commented. "There she goes to correct the mistake in the lives of many."

"Hugh? Where, where am I?" The room was pitch black and there was no light. He felt the cold floor underneath him. "Hey is there anyone out there!" Murry shouted as he got to his feet. There was no response. He walked forward and hit something hard. "Are these bars." Murry felt around and discovered that there were many of the little steel bars. "It's like a jail cell." The sinking feeling hit him. "How did I get here, inside this cell?" His memory of the past couple hours or even days were a complete blank, the last thing he remembered was talking to Bently before they left for work.

"Murry?" A sweet voice asked. "Is that you?"

Murry got back to his feet. "Who's there?"

"It is me, Penelope." The tiny mouse got up off the cold floor.

"Oh boy does it feel good to hear a familiar voice. Where are you?"

"I don't know? I can not see a thing in this room. How did you get here?" They had many questions.

Murry searched his brain and thought hard. "I was in a race with this cheetah and then I got a flat tire..." It hit him. "It was her!"

Penelope didn't know who he was talking about. "Who Murry? Who brought you here?"

"The cheetah lady I was racing. She was setting the course, we went out into the far side of town and I got a flat tire then she jumped me." He punched the wall.

"It was a set up!" Penelope had also fallen into a similar trap. "I met that woman. She said that I was selected for a interview at her boss's company. I could I have fallen for that?" She felt bad. "With all my brains, I fell for that lame set up."

They fell silent as the sound of a sqeeky door opening. Murry could see the light that came from behind the door and he saw who was coming out of it. She approached his cell. Murry lunged at her. "You! What do you want with us?" She simply smiled at them and snapped her fingers. The door closed and the room was lit up by many torches.

A chill went down Sly's spine. He shivered. Something wasn't right. He and Karlia were walking up to the gate of the castle.

"What do you suppose we do?" She asked Sly, not seeing a botton to push or anything.

Sly studied the gates a noticed something particular. He walked up to the gate. It was already opened. "Why is it that the giant electric force field is up, but the front gate is opened?"

"Well..." karlia said as she made her way to the other side of the gates without a second thought. "Maybe they forgot to lock it." She started walking to the castle and Sly joined her. Something was still bothering Sly and she could see it on his face. Sly had an expression of deep thought on his face. "What's wrong?"

Sly stopped walking. Another chill went down his back. "this just doesn't seem right. Where are the guards? Why aren't any alarms going off?" Karlia haulted.

"Your right. It is almost as if this is a trap of some sort." She was getting a little jumpy. "Or maybe Nici is in trouble!" She ran toward the front doors.

Sly saw a flash of light out the corner of his eye. "Karlia wait!" He tried to warn her, but it was too late. All he heard was metal hitting the ground then smoke filled the air. "Ah!" Something hit his back. It felt familiar, like electricity. He could tell what dirrection it came from, but he did hear someone running. "Karlia!" Sly stumbled in the smoke until he could seee the rabbits body on the ground. "Ki wake up!" he shook her shoulder, but she was out cold.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I hoped it left you wanting more. I have to get some sleep. Thanks for reading.**


	10. To the End We Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I have anything to do with the ownership and what not of Sly Cooper and other realted characters. I just use them. **

**The Rabbit, The Fox, and The Raccoon**

Karlia awoke in a pillow top, four post bed. It had a beautiful golden comferter with cream silk sheets. She gazed around the room as her vision started to clear. There was a form by, what she could tell, was the enterance to the bedroom. She watched their tail twitch anxiously and she slowly creapt out of the bed. Karlia got closer to this forms tail, she still couldn't see clearly and didn't know who it was.

Sly's ears perked when he heard the sqeak of the old red oak floor. "Karlia?" He asked the rabbit on the floor. She was on all fours and staring sternly at his tail. Sly thought she was in some sort of trance as she watched the ringed tail. With a raised eyebrow and a grin on his face, Sly spoke up. "Would you like me to leave you two alone for a while?" He asked playfully.

In an instant she came back to her senses. Karlia blushed when she noticed that she was staring as Sly's tail as he stood there with a smirk on his face. The mood was broken when voices started getting louder outside the door. Before the hare could speak, Sly rushed to her and put his hand over her mouth.

"Not a single soul up hear." A gruff and old voice said.

"Well we were ordered to make sure that it was clear. That includes every room. From bathroom to the last hall closet, we have to check them all." A lighter, more squeaky voice spoke up.

Shadows of the two approached the room Sly and Karlia was in. Sly heard the door knob twisting and frantically searched for some where to hide. He couldn't find a spot, the door opened slowly and in stepped two Mallards. Both ducks carried a baton with a matching pair of handcuffs along with a flash light, almost as if they were law enforcement. One mallard took the bathroom and closet while the other checked under the bed and behind the door.

"Told you, nothing." The older and greyer duck told his friend.

"Whatever." Were the last words to be heard as he shut the door.

'Click' it was now shut and no one was coming back. The room was silent, no one was clearly in the room.

"Umph!" Karlia let out. She had landed on top of Sly. Shaking her head, she dusted off her hands. "You know," The little rabbit begun to tell Sly while he checked the hall to see if it was safe for them to leave yet. "I will never get why no one ever checks the ceiling."

Sly's mind went blank in disbelief of what he had just heard.

"If it was me checking the room, the ceiling would have been the first place I would have checked." Karlia joined Sly at the door.

In seconds the raccoon was laughing silenty at what he had just heard. Karlia waited until she understood what he was laughing at before she joined in. The stiff, and hostile mood that had surrounded them was not cut by a wave of laughter from the two. Sly was holding his sides, so they wouldn't split. It was just what they needed to cut the tension. After he and Karlia pulled themselves together Sly was serious again.

"Guessing by the looks of things... I do not think that Nici is here." The evidence was obvious.

"So, we are going to follow the two guards and let them lead the way to where they are holding Nici." Karlia was taking charge of this moment. She opened the door, being very silent, and followed the guards shadows.

Sly followed his companion.

Bently had been working around the clock, literally 53 hours, on his latest improvement to a small device that his company was making for the government. Although he knew this gadget inside and out he didn't have the slightest idea what they would be using it for.

"There now. I have finally completed it. Twice as fast and three times as small as the original." The turtle wiped the sweat from his brow and was about to call it a day, or actually two days.

With out a moments notice the ground began to rumble causing items to fall off of his desk. In his office barged thirty seven apes and one Fox. The entire squad pulled their guns on Bently.

"You there turtle!" The enchanting fox demanded. "Do not move. I have given these men to shoot first and ask questions later. If you charish your life answer my questions." Angry words from a calm face.

"Look, I have no idea what is going on, so can someone please tell me why I have lasers pointing at every part of my body." Bently voice was filled with genuine confusement.

Flicking her auburn hair she some what lowered her pistol.

"Okay so this is how it goes. Two of your friends and my sister have gone missing." Bently had offered this woman a chair, he held one hand in the air. " An employee of this company, Penelope..."

Bently's blood turned ice cold. "Penelope!? What is wrong with her? Is she missing." He half sat down in his chair.

"Yes, her, your racing pal, and my sister Carmelita." Carla crossed her legs. "We have confirmed eyewitness accounts of both Penelope's and Murry's kidnapping. These witness's both described a similar female cheetah as the last person they saw the two with, both on seperate accounts."

"How does Miss Fox fit into all this?" Bently openly questioned.

"When I tried to get in touch with Carmelita a few days later, she was no where to be found." Carla wiped the tears out of her eyes. "The people I have talked to have reported the same female cheetah was in my sisters neighborhood. That single women connects all the missing people. She is who we are after."

Bently turned all that information over in his head. He put his thunb on his chin and hummed as he thought. "I got it.!" He exclaimed. "Cameras!" The turtle left his seat at his work table and went over to his company computer.

"What are you doing?" Carla was cautious of his actions.

Bently typed away at his computer, not speaking to anyone. Carla joined him; she peered at his computer and what he was doing from behind him.

"Hey! You cannot be in there.!"

Bently had hacked into the cameras from the locations of the missing persons. These sites were only allowed to be accesed by Interpol or federal officials. The apes rushed him, but Carla held her hand up to signal them to stop.

"It's all right boys."

The apes turned back around and took their positions.

With a few more key strokes, Bently had finished. Carla blinked in amazement and disbelief.

"I have "loged" into the camera records of the last four days Carmelita, Murry, and Penelope have been seen. Using your information of course." He showed Carla around the site. "Using the records stored in the cameras, we will have a starting point for "our" investigation."

Sly and Karlia had followed the guards as far as they were heading. The two ducks had made them walk through six hall ways, two kitchens, a brief stop at a bathroom, and a garden before they had made it to this point. Without a word, the guards tapped two red bricks on the brick wall at the bottom of a long spiral staircase. This action revealed a hiden doorway that was not visable to the naked eye. Karlia trieid to hold her self in place, as she feared this was going to be a trap. Though Sly wanted to know what was down there; he pulled the un-willing Karlia with him. The door was shutting fast and Karlia was slowing him down. Sly made it through the door and pulled his companion through it just in time.

"Umph!" Karlia's heart raced. She had hit the floor at a fast pace.

"Shh!" Sly turned and warned heard. He feared that the guards could hear them. That was the last thing he needed.

Torches lit the dark passage ways to a destination unknown. Water dripped from a ceiling that they could not see and a light shown off in the distance. This was a light that was not created by the torches. As they walked further and further, more water dripped down on to them. An erie feeling began to over take them. This was starting to not feel right.

They walked further and further, further and further into the unknown. Now rooms with huge, rusted metal doors lined either side of the pair. Muffled voices were begining to be heard. The closer Sly and Karlia got to the final door at the end of the seemingly endless hall, the louder the voices of the inhabitants got.

"What is Nici doing with all these rooms. Way too creepy." Karlia voiced herself.

Breaking the silence, Sly had to input his thoughts. "From what I gather, this is the castle's dungeon."

Karlia shook her head. "Yeah, thats nice and all, but there are people in these rooms. Probably people who did not come here willingly."

"So, it looks like... Like a group of people, I am not sure on who exactly, took over Nici's castle and maybe, just maybe her family is looked up in these rooms." His thief skills coming into play.

They reached the door at the end of the hall.

"I am going to tear you apart." A feminine voice shouted. A familar spanish accent cursed loudly for all to hear.

Sly and Karlia rushed to the door and peered in through the slot at the top.

"It is her!" Sly flew into a frenzy of fury.

_Oh, no_. Karlia thought. _That fox. _Karlia pulled Sly back from the door. "Sly, this is not looking good."

He pulled away from her. Something inside of him burned. A feeling so familiar deep down in the depth of his heart. Sly gripped the section of his shirt that covered his heart. "Ah!" It was as though his memories were coming back to fast for him to handle. He feel to the ground. Foot steps were coming from in fornt of him and behind him.

"Oh, no!" Karlia knew this was the end.

**OMG! OMG! OMG! I am back! I am BACK! It has been longer than half a year since I last posted. I have had no stop school work since January. I have been working on this chapter and I hope it was worth the wait. I decided to finish the chapter to day because the fall feeling has got me in the mood to do so. Thanks for waiting.**


	11. The Volcano and Maps

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I have anything to do with the ownership and what not of Sly Cooper and other related characters. I just use them. The song used is also mot mine. You guys have to totally listen to DJ Crav3 version of Force of Gravity while reading this. It totally sets a great mood. I take this moment out to say that there are going to be some crazy and unbelievable things that are going to happen, but I have had this chapter planed from day one.**

**A Long Awaited Reunion and an End**

Carmelita arrived at Poma's home, a vast place it is. She has no trouble getting into the castle, there seems to be no security around. The vixen pushes open the front door and discovers that no one is on the first floor. She moves to the hallway in the middle of the sitting room next to the front door. A duck and an older duck were heading down a staircase and Carmelita had no where to go. She tripped on the carpet at the end of the staircase and her arms hit the brick wall behind her. A hidden door way opened up and Carmelita dashed into it. The door shut quickly behind her. Someone on the other side of the wall was tapping it so Carmelita ran down the passage. She passed rusted, metal door on either side of her and headed toward a light off in the distance. The people behind her got closer and closer, Carmelita reached the end of the hall. With the people behind her getting closer she jumped into the room at the end of the hall. She turned of the lights and waited in the dark for the door to open.

"Murry, Murry!"Penelope screamed. The room was pitch black but she could hear the hippo sleeping. There was no answer. "Wake up!!!!!!!!"

Murry stirred in his sleep. He woke up as he heard the mouse call, or scream his name. He rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn alerting her that he was awake.

"Hey, Murry! I can hear people outside!" She sounded excited.

"It is probably just more guards."

"No, no. More like the voice of a man and a girl, not the guards or the cheetah." She sounded so excited.

Foot steps could be heard right outside their cell door.

"Hey, is anyone out there!?" Penelope tried to get whoever it was to help them. "Please, we need help!" The footsteps out side the door faded away, they were gone. Her hope went with the foot steps.

"I am sorry, Penelope." Murry felt bad, her hopes were so high. He could hear her sobbing in the distance.

The tiny mouses' heart twisted and she could not control her self. She had been in that cell for what seemed like an eternity, not having seen the light of day or Bently had taken a great toll on her. She laid on the floor and blocked everything out of her mind.

"I know how you feel." Murry tried to comfort her. His efforts were in vain. "I know." The pink hippo wiped a single tear from his right eye.

The door opened and two figure stepped in, they shut the door and turned on the light. Carmelita jumped out of the shadows and pulled a shock pistol, a shock pistol similar to her standard police issue one, at the two ducks that were now in the room.

"Tell me where the raccoon is!" She demanded.

The ducks froze and held their wings in the air in what looked like a surrender.

"Look lady, I do not know who you are or how you got here, so in your best interest you should get out of here while you still can." The older, much wiser of the pair suggested.

She shook her head, almost breaking into tears. "NO! You tell me whats going on here or I will fry you both!"

The guards said nothing as the room began to rumble slightly. Carmelita's attention turned to the rear of the room, yet another hidden door was opening.

Small rocks fell from the ceiling and a great amount of dust flowed through the room.

Carmelita blocked her mouth with one hand while pointing at the newly opened door with her pistol.

After a moment the dust settled and two figures stepped out. One was a tall female cheetah and the other a elder male goat.

"Ah, miss Fox I see that you have finally joined us hear. We have been waiting for all of you." The old goat started. "Soon the rest of the guest will join us and then we can proceed with tonights event."

It sounded like he knew she would be there and who are these "guests" he spoke of.

"Who are you!" She demanded to know.

"Well, I guess you can say I am the one who brought you here." He toyed.

"Stop messing with me and tell me where Sly and that rabbit friend of his are!" Carmelita thought this goat had the answers she had been searching for.

"To tell the truth miss Fox, I heard dear old Sly Cooper died some time ago. Such a tragedy, yet no big loss."

"How dare you!" Carmelita shouted with a fury. "Who are you to be talking about him in that manner. I am gonna tear you apart."

The room was silent and the door that she had entered the room through opened.

Two more people entered the room, a male raccoon and a female rabbit.

"Sly?" She ask with curiosity. "Sly!" She rushed to his side. Carmelita was not going to let him out of her sight this time.

Sly looked at this woman, he felt as though they had some great connection.

Carmelita saw the emptiness in his eyes. She backed up. "Sly it is me, Carmelita."

Sly stepped toward her. "I know you, but I do not know where..."

Her body felt a wave of shock hit her. Not again, she knew something was wrong. Just as she felt her life was coming together, it was falling apart.

Karlia pulled Lica away from the fox. Lica resisted and she let go. The rabbit felt rejected and hurt.

"Sorry to break up this reunion, but I have a schedule to follow." The old goat spoke up.

The attention was now on the goat.

"I will need you all to follow me now." He turned and returned to the door he had entered in.

The two ducks now had their weapons drawn and forced the group to follow the goat. Carmelita did not want to endanger Sly's life a second time so she cooperated with the ducks.

"Now, mister Cooper after you were shot and bagged in Brazil, you fell into the care of miss Karlia."

Sly had finally realized his name and listened intensely.

"And when she opened that body bag she found you and your family's cane."

This Sly had not known of. He threw a deadly stare at Karlia.

The goat briefly explained Sly's past and with each sentence Sly began to remember more and more about his life.

They had walked to the end of yet another hall, but this one ended with double doors. The goat turned to his hostages as the cheetah opened the doors. A great wave of heat hit them. The ducks ushered them into the room.

"AH!"The guests screamed out in horror.

They had entered a cliff and at the end of the cliff was lava. Yes, they were now underneath a volcano.

"I will be needing that cane of yours now." He turned his attention to Sly.

"Look dude, I have no clue what you have brought me, Karlia, and this lovely vixen here for, but what ever it is we will have no part in it." He grabbed Carmelita's and Karlia's hand and turned to leave only to be blocked by the guards.

"Oh, no mister Cooper. I am afraid none of you will be leaving here and I will take that cane now, Karlia." He reached out his hand toward the rabbit.

Sly gasped, he was surprised. He did not know that Karlia had a cane that belonged to him. The raccoon felt betrayed.

The younger duck guard pushed her toward the old goat.

"Why do you want Sly's cane!" Carmelita demanded. She revived no answer.

Sly turned his attention toward the unknown, yet familiar fox. Some how she knew him and he wanted to know.

Karlia marched to the grotesque goat. She pulled a smaller modified version of his cane out of her stylish backpack. This version of the Cooper Family Cane folded in half and was half the size of his original cane.

The goat held out his arm, ready to get the cane when Karlia held it close to her heart.

"You will tell me why we are here and what you want with this cane."

The goat shrugged. "Fair enough. You will all be dead in a few minutes anyways." The group jumped, what did this old, gray goat mean. "You see, in my prime I was a great hunter of fine, lost treasure. I had amassed a great fortune and traveled the globe. About thirty years ago I found a cave, a cave the had hieroglyphs carved into it. This cave told the story of the fabled fountain of youth." He turned toward the cliff. "Can you imagine it! Eternal youth! And as you can see I am in my final years of life, such a treasure would be of great use to me. Now you are wondering how all of you fit into this. I am about to tell you. As I searched for the fountain of youth I came upon the discovery of a map, actually more like one map of a set and I followed this map to this location. A location that not even you friend Mei knew about existed underneath his home. Inside that can is the other half of the map and instruction, as I believe it, to the power of the fountain."

**Hey, this could be it! The end of the story! Just wait and see! I hope my readers can see how my writing style has changed. I am very passionate about this story and am trying to make it my very best work. I know this knd of ended at a weird point, but thats how I planned it to go, leave you wanting more.**


	12. Flesh Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper or this song. Sly Cooper and other related characters are property and creation of SuckerPunch, not me.**

**I'll Stay With You**

"You're sick." Carmelita told the old goat after he had told them of his intentions.

The goat only laughed and with a seroius look on his face, he turned to Karlia and snatched the Cooper Family's cane from her. The rabbit tried to go after the old man, but one of his guards was holding her back. Carmelita and Sly were also being restrained by one of the guards as the goat left them as he pursued his treasure. Struggling seemed useless against the strong guards, the ducks only tightened their grips on the trio. This situation seemd helpless, there was no way they could escape.

"Sly?" Carmelita turned her attention to the raccoon.

Sly looked in the fox's direction. "Yes?" He stared deep into her eyes, he could see something familiar in them.

"Do you really not know who I am?" She looked him straight in the eyes so she might be able to tell if he was lying to her.

"Sorry, I do not know who you are." Those words seemed to disapoint Carmelita, she was hoping for a different response. "But, each time I look at you I feel as if we have a history together. A strong, mixed history." He seemed to have mixed thoughts on what they might have had.

Carmelita's eyes glittered, she was estatic that Sly had told her that.

"You're right we do." Carmelita was about to tell him all about the relationship. Karlia listened to the conversation. "See, a couple of years ago we met for the first time. At that particular time, I was an officer at Interpol and you were, you were..."

"A thief." Sly told her.

"Yeah. Wait how do you know that?" She questioned him.

"Lica, I mean Sly has recovered some of his lost memories." Karlia told her. "Sometimes certain events or actions cause him to regain lost pieces of his memory."

Carmelita glared at the rabbit who had a stricking resemblence to her. She and Sly were having a privite conversatio before, what she thought presumed to be, her death and Karlia had no part in it.

"Well, anyways you were a thief and I was in charge of protecting a certain necklace from you." Carmelita could remember the events as if the were yesterday. "But true to your character, you managed to get your hands on it. Soon after the incident, it was found out that another criminal was after the necklace and then you helped me. Though I did not know it at that time that you were the one who captured him and returned the necklace."

Sly was beginning to get a tingling sensation in his head. "Ah, I think I remember something like that." He tried to think about the events more. "Ah!" Sly began to get terrible pains from trying to recover the lost memory.

"Sly!" Karlia and Carmelita screamed as they watched the raccoon faint. If it was not for the gaurd, Sly would have fell to the ground.

Both the rabbit and the fox tried to rush to Sly's side, but the guards held them firmly in place.

"Let me go!" Karlia demanded, she wanted to make sure Sly was oaky.

Carmelita struggled with the guard by trying to break free from his grasp on her.

Murry and Penelope had not seen any sign of guards for hours. After the last group passed by, their hopes had fallen when no one came to their aide.

**CLANK! **A loud noise came from outside the cell, it was coming from the corridor. It sounded like the building was being bombed.

"Quickly!" A nasily voice shouted from outside.

"Go straight through there and out of the house. People will be there to help you!" A spanish accented voice directed.

**CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!** One after the other, the noises and voices kept getting close to Murry and Penelope's cell. It was hard not to get your hopes up, this sounded like a rescue.

"Murry! Murry!" Penelope bounced all over her cell. You could not help, but get your hopes up for being rescued. "Ow!" Penelope clashed with the ground. It had been so long since she did any serious walking. Her muscles were tender, but she was strong and would get over it.

"Penelope, are you alright?" Murry could not see her, but he did hear her hit the ground.

"Yeah, I think. All the jumping pulled something in my leg. I'll be okay."

Murry could see the shadow of someone at the bottom of the cell door.

"Listen to me carefully." The nasily voice instructed from out side. "I am slipping you some protective vest as I will be blowing the door off of its hinges." Six vest were slipped under the door as the person was unaware of how many prisoners where in the cell.

Murry snatched the vest and gave four to penelope, keeping two for himself.

"Are you vest secure?" The voice asked.

"Yes." Muffled voices shouted out to the other side of the door.

"Before I activate the bomb, go to the wall furthest from the cell door." He gave them a minute to do as they were told. "Are you there?"

"Yes." They responded again.

**CLICK!** The bomb was placed on the door and activated.

"Here it goes." The nasily voice instructed. "Get down!"

**TICK! TICK! TICK! BOOM!**

The down flew from its hinges and hit Murry's and Penelope's cells. A few forms followed through the door, it was hard to see through the smoke the bomb had created. The source of the spanish accented voice opened Murry's cell as the nasily one opened Penelope's cell.

"Go out of the hall and out of the manor. There will be people waiting to help you there." The nasily voice directed them.

"Bently!" Both Murry and Penelope shouted at the same time. The fog had started to clear and they got a good look at their rescuers.

"Murry! Penelope!" Bently embraced them both. "I knew I would find you!"

It had seemed like an enternity since they had last seen each other. Murry backed away so Bently could be with Penelope.

"I looked for you for and now here you are." Bently was overwhelmed with emotions of every kind.

"My hero." She whispered in his ear.

"Now!" Carmen shouted to the trio. "This is very touching and all, but we have a mission to finish."

Penelope stepped away from Bently.

"What is going on?" She held his hands in hers.

The goat had returned to his captives, he was still as old as before, but something seemed different about him.

"Bring them!" He singled his guards to bring the trio down the path he had just come from.

The way the guards led them down the barely standing strip of land, had sitiuated Carmelita right next to Karlia. Carmrelita knew there was something wrong with the rabbit and she was determined to find out what it was.

"So, what exactly is your relationship with my, I mean Sly?" The vixen grilled Karlia using her superior interrogating skills. Carmelita's face was pratically in Karlia's face, she would know if the rabbit was lying or telling the truth.

Karlia turned her head away from Carmelita's. "It is no business of your's."

"Argh!" She was furious now. "You know, I have no clue what you may have done to Sly, but you will never come near him again!" Carmelita had not made a threat, but a very powerful promise.

"Huh!?" Karlia scoffed. "What I have done? More like what you have done." The rabbit sounded like she was accusing Carmelita of something.

The goat had stopped, he grew frustrated with their mindless bickering. "Enough! Stop your annoying squawking!" He commanded their compliance.

"'Oh, no. Un uh." Carmelita would not have any of this. She straightened her back out to make herself look taller than Karlia. "We are going to straighten this out right here, right now."

"Okay." Karlia did the same. They stood in the middle of a land bridge over molten lava with nothing more to support them. "You know exactly what I mean!" She had offeneded the fox. "Always hunting him, trying to throw him into prison, and other numerous actions that always left Sly at the shorter end of that stick. You have followed all over the globe; the Whelsh Triangle, Mesa City, Haiti, China, Russia, Paris, India, Prague, Canada, unbelievably, the skies over Paris, Venice, Australia, Holand, Blood Bath Bay, and lastly, Kaine Island. Now here you are, having tracked him down once again, trying to sell him some fake story and even faker emotions." Tears dripped from her eyes. "You do not deserve to be in his company!" Karlia lunged for Carmelita, but the guard held her back.

"And how do you know all of that about me, Sly does not even remember that." Carmelita was ready to dish it how. "You have been keeping all that information to yourself, when you it is of the utmost importance that Sly regain his memory. That is the worst crime of you and you should be ashamed of yourself!" The fox was now in tears and the heat from below did not help either.

The goat headed on, his guards forced Kalria and Carmelita to walk. Time passed by with no talking, only walking and more walking. Eventually, the old man stopped in front of a stone ridge. Carmelita and Karlia were forced to look over the edge.

"What have you done!" Carmelita backed away from the edge.

"Well you see, I had accidently made a mistake interpreting the map." He took out the map and unfurled it.

"What type of mistake?" Karlia gazed into the swirling mix of red, white, and yellow beneath them.

**POP!** The lava beneath them started to boil, shaking the ground along with it.

Bently had just explained everything that was going on. He wanted his friends to get out of the house, but they would not leave his side.

"No way! What ever happens, The Murry will always be there to back you up." Murry pumped up his biceps.

"I have just got you back back. I will not let you ever leave my sight again." Penelope was on the brink of tears.

Bently gave in to his friends. "Okay, you guys can come." Murry and Penelope jumped around like two kids in a candy store. "But we have to hurry. There are more people down here who need rescued before this place blows."

"What?" Murry asked as they were on they way out the door. Bently gave each of them their own set of grenades and vests and told them what to do.

"Minutes ago, this volcano became active. Like I said, originally we were here to find you two and Carla's sister. But then when we came down here and saw all these folks kept in cells, we had to set them free first."

**TICK! TICK! TICK!... BOOM!! **More people were being set free.

"But, before I came to your cell, my radar had picked up on the vibration of the volcano below us. It went from dormant to active in only a matter of seconds." Bently paused to slip some vests under the door he was about to blow.

**TICK! TICK! TICK!... BOOM!! **

He had just blown off the last door and now finally everyone was free from the cells. Carla signaled all of her mercenaries forward through the door at the end of the hall. They all had entered a room and with the use of Bently's computer, was able to find the hidden door. One by one they passed through it until they all were now only feet above the volcano.

Bently now led the group using his computer and scanor to follow in invisible shoe prints on the ground.

_Whelsh Trinagle, Mesa City, Haiti, China, Russia, Paris, India, Prague, Canada, the skies over Paris, Venice, Australia, Holand, Blood Bath Bay, and... and... kaine Island. _

With each word, Sly's mind flashed with still shots of himself at those destinations. They started to repeat in a loop and each time he remembered more and more about his past.

"You see this volcano has the power to cover the skies with its ashes and create another ice age." Bently explained the current situation. "But legends of this certain volcano tell of a way to stop it from erupting."

"How?" Murry and Penelope asked.

"After much research we have found that your pal, Sly cooper had a certain family heirloom that contained the answer to that." Carla in formed them.

"You see, I had mistaken the mark for fountain of youth. It turns out I have actually turned on a dooms day device that can only be turned of by a flesh sacrifice." The old goat staired at his prisoners. "And luckily for me, I have three of them."

**AH!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN NOT WAIT FOR SLY 4 TO COME OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM SO PSYCHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have been waiting since the last game for this one to come out and I hope it answers some of the questions they have left unanswered and/or the tie up the series. I have a serious obsession with the games. Well, um now. Shifts eyes I hope you liked this chapter. I am not trying to draw out the story, but I do not want to make lengthy chapters either. Just enjoy.**


	13. The Light

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper or anything relating to it. This song is not mine own and I own no rights to it. He he, sorry people, I have sold my soul and got a job. I am just so tired now a days, I hardly ever write. Thanks for sticking around and I will finish all my stories, so sit back and enjoy this tale.**

**A Calming Exit**

As the voices surrounding him got louder and more intense, Sly's vision gradually was going out of focus. His head started to go in circles and his feet were slipping from under him. He wrapped his paws around his throbbing head to try and stop the pain, but to no avail, the visions and glimpse kept coming. With the others occupied by their bickering, they failed to notice what was happening to Sly.

"What do you mean flesh sacrifice, because I only see one person here who deserves to have his flesh ripped from his body." Karlia rushed the old goat and went right for his neck. She lunged in the air, teeth bared and ears back. Anger that had swelled inside of her during this entire ordeal was about to be released upon the goat.

Carmelita was trying to decide whether she would stop the young girl or to let her proceed and rip the old goats neck apart. After all, she did have valid reasons to let Karlia take out her total furry and solve them of their captive problem. Her other half, the cop side, was telling her otherwise. It was telling her to secure Karlia, no matter what their differences were, and to find a way for all of them to keep their lives until proper authority showed up. She began to make her way to the rabbit, but she was too late, Karlia was already on the attack and in the air.

But she was no match for his guards speed and agility. They apprehended her and held her in the air by the nape of her auburn neck. The petite rabbit jerk and twisted in the giant grip of his guards.

"Well well now," The old goat looked her straight in the eyes as she was held above him. "Looks like we have our selves a volunteer."

Carla, along with her S.W.A.T. team, ran along the dimly lit corridor and approach the final door at the end of it. On the door, the middle had been kicked in and it hung on its hinges slightly crooked. Another door at the rear of the room was left agape and the glow of what looked to be like fire lighted the room.

"Now," The fox ordered. "I Will lead in team one, myself, second, third, fourth, and fifth in command." She pointed out the members. They gathered along side her awaiting further orders. "Bently, you and your friends stay with the rest of the team. You may follow in after team one goes in, but it will be up to each of you to look after yourselves and each other."

Murry, Bently, and Penelope took one last look at each other. They knew what had to be done and nodded their heads in a silent agreement.

_If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more  
I would still have you, baby  
If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war  
I'll be fighting with you, baby_

"No problems on this end." The small mouse, Penelope spoke for the group. She gripped Bently's hand tight within her own. How warm his own hand felt wrapped in her cold and moist palm. In many ways she found this comforting. This was all the persuasion she needed to have in order to go on.

"Alright," Carla started.

"Let's do this thing!" Murry shouted interrupting the Commander. He flexed his biceps to show he was pumped.

The fox gave him a quaint nod and left through the second door.

On the other side of the door was the remnants of a hallway, now just a base and ruins. The lava had reached the first room some time after Carmelita had first stormed it. Small tremors had caused the walls to crumble and give way. Oddly enough, water dripped from the dark roof of the cave that they could not even see. Heat from beneath them quickly evaporated the moisture from their skin and mouths. Everything about this cave was hot, exhausting, and extremely fragile.

At any moment the ground could fall from beneath them or a wave of lava could splash over the side of the ground and seer the flesh from their bodies. Their destination, their only possible destination, was the stone ridge in the far off distance just barley big enough for them to see it. Steadily in a hurried fashion, the two teams crossed the seemingly endless walkway, each wondering if this would be the last walk they would ever take.

_Cuz I know if I'm falling, you won't let me hit the ground  
If the boat is sinking, I know you won't let me drown  
_

"Let me down, let me down, let me DOWN!" Karlia struggled in the guards clutch. Her heart and breathing was getting faster and heavier. With each breath she took, her heart tightened as if it turned to stone in that brief moment.

The goat turned his back on the rabbit. "Let you down you say, tsk tsk." He waggled a hoof. "What a poor choice in words, for they may be your last."

Karlia's ears dropped and sank back. Once glossy and full of life, her eyes now a sullen black. Her body just hung there, limp and lifeless.

Was it true? She thought. Are these really my last moments? My last breath? My last of everything?

"Now look," The goat tried a futile attempt to console her. "Do you really want this volcano to blow its top and bring about the next ice age?" He shrugged. "Because I sure know I don't." His next gaze was on Carmelita who had lost all words seeing Karlia in such a position. "Do you Inspector..." His words slowed as he noticed Sly. "Whats wrong with him?"

The fox shook out of her trance and his words traveled up her spine like ice. With a twist on her heels, Carmelita's heart stopped. There lying unconscious on the ground was Sly, tongue out and eyes firmly closed.

_No matter what anyone could say  
This is the only place for me_

"Sly?" Karlia heard all the commotion and it started to bring her back around.

"Sly!?" Carmelita knelt down at his side. He gently hand rocked his shoulder. "Sly, wake up!" Tears building in her eyes, ready to fall at any moment. "Wake up Cooper, or I'll... Or I'll never forgive yo..." She paused, there was no response. "Or I will never forgive myself." Her voice soft and hoarse.

_And no one could ever take that away  
Nothing could come between us_

Seconds felt like minutes. This may be her last chance to see Sly or even talk to him.

"I wish I wasn't such a fool for ever letting you escape my hold. It was stupid of me not to let you in my heart and in my life." The fox leaned her head on her arms that were wrapped on Sly's torso. "Don't go." Tears began to clog her throat. "I love you Sly." This was the first time she had said those four words which made the feelings seem real. "I love you Sly Cooper, so please." She stood up. "Don't go."

There was no response. It was all evident.

_If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more (No more)  
I would still have you, you, you, you, you, you, you  
If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war (To War)_

"Nooooooooooooooo!" She could actually feel her heart break into two halves and then felt one of those halves disintegrate into nothing.

_I'll be fighting with you, you, you, you, you  
Because it's us against the world_

Teams one and two were silent, something that sounded like a scream cut through the air.

"I know I am not the only who heard that, right?" Carla asked the teams.

They nodded their heads with their mouths wide open.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" The voice screamed again, but now it was clearer and louder.

Carla knew that voice. "Carm." She grabbed her shock pistol and held it close to her body. With out any further word, the teams fell into formation and increased their pace until they began to run.

_The world, the world  
You know it's us against the world  
The world, the world, ohh_

Carmelita's stomach churned and twisted on the inside, much like it did the first time she had to watch Sly die.

"Huh, huh, huh!" It sounded like the fox was having an anxiety attack as she fell to the ground. Tears dripped from her eyes in waves and beads of sweat formed on her forehead all before she keeled over and collapsed on the ground. There was nothing left for her now; her family had disowned and her soul mate lay without life on the ground. What was left?

Though this was all seeming to kill Carmelita, the goat and his goons were unaffected by the tragic turn of events.

"Well, at least this makes choosing a lot easier on me." The goat was referring to his flesh sacrifice. "Throw the rabbit in." He turned to his guards. "And if that does not appease the volcano, than... Toss the fox in as well."

"And if that does not work, boss?" One of the guards questioned him. "Then what?"

He took a brief moment to think of a response than said "Then you will go in and every other one of you semi useless half wits will follow until it calms." The goat turned to leave. "You may exit this place when all is complete, until then, this is where you shall spend what may be the last moments of your lives." Then he simply walked up the path they had come from with not a care in his small pointed head.

_Now if I'm lost at sea 7 days I'm not alone  
If I'm holding you, you, you, you, you  
And if it all end's; everybody in the world is gone  
I'll be standing with you, baby_

Karlia found her strength once again and as fast as she can run, squeezed out of the guards pulsing arms and fell to the ground. She quickly collected herself and drop kicked him, sending the giant to the ground with a great thud. Without a second thought, Karlia tossed his body over the edge and into the lava.

Everything fell silent for a moment. The lava stopped flowing and the tremors silenced.

"Thank..." The remaining guards and Karlia began to count their blessing.

"Puuuuuoh!" Lava came rushing from the depths of the volcano faster and with more force creating a sound much waves hitting the shore.

All remaining guards fled from their post, abandoning not only Karlia, Carmelita, and Sly, but also their orders. Karlia wasted no time in hurrying to Sly's side, not hesitating to jump over Carmelita to get him.

"SLY!" She yelled shaking him in an attempt to wake him.

_And if it's the last breath I take  
I'll leave my kiss my with you  
If there's a wall between us, baby  
I know I'll break through_

Inside Sly's body all the flashes of his memories coming back fell into their rightful places. It was almost like he was being rebooted. A surge of electricity flowed from his head, through his spine, then through out his entire being.

Karlia held his head in the palms of her hands, waiting for any sign of consciousness. Holding her breath in suspense, Sly's eyes began to twitch then the flew open.

"Sly!" The rabbit pulled him up off the ground and steadied him until he got his barrings. Her arms flew around his waist faster than he could blinked.

"Car..." His voice was hoarse and dry. "Carmelita?"

Karlia almost dropped Sly. "Wha...?" Was all she managed to mumble. She released the raccoon and turned away from him.

_No matter what anyone could say  
This is the only place for me  
_

Sly was still trying to regain his sight. Everything around him was hazy.

"Sly!"

"Carmelita!"

Voices from behind the trio rang out. Sly turned to see who was calling for him, but all he could make out was a big pink blob, a small green circle, and a shimmering yellow spot coming his way.

As Bently and Murry wrapped their long lost pal in their arms, Penelope hung back as she could tell this was a reunion for them and she would wait for her introduction. Carla, on the other hand was down on the ground with their medic who was administering oxygen to Carmelita.

Carmelita started to come round and took huge gulps of hot air. She immediately recognized her sister and hugged her while placing her head on Carla's neck.

"You will be just fine, sister." Carla cooed comforting Carmelita.

_And no one could ever take that away  
Nothing could come between us_

Karlia just fell back from everyone enjoying their reunions. Though they all over looked her. The little rabbit felt out of place, lost even.

_If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more (No more)  
I would still have you, you, you, you, you, you, you  
_

Sly could fell the heat coming from his friends and soaked up all the affection, but his mind broke away as only one name bounced around in his head.

Carmelita heard Bently and Murry repeating Sly's name and let go of her sister and stood up. Almost running, she caught sight of her criminal. He was standing there staring at Carmelita. Slowly they inched toward each other. Each of them had their eyes opened wide trying not to blink as if the other would disappear the moment that they did. Their hearts beating to where they could barley breath. They continued on this way till it all became to much and they were face to face.

"Here to arrest me Miss Fox?" Sly inquired, one eyebrow was raised and his tail swished from side to side.

"He he." She giggled. "The courts have claimed you legally dead. As far as I am concern you no longer exist." Her auburn tail swished in unionism with Sly's.

"Ouch, Inspector that really hurt." Sly only wanted one thing now.

"Oh," Carmelita had had enough. "Forget this!" She hoped on to Sly, wrapping her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck. This was the moment she had waited so long for. Her soft, plush lips press firmly onto his.

Sly pressed back and the crowd cheered. This was their moment. The passion flowed in their bodies and they let their affection be known.

Carmelita stopped and hoped off of Sly after a tremor nearly tipped the pair over.

"Alright!" Carla demanded. "Everyone this is no time to be standing around."

"She's right!" Bently added. "We need to hurry. The lava is already only yards below us and is gradually getting higher." He cupped Penelope's hand.

_If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war (To War)  
I'll be fighting with you, you, you, you, you  
Because it's us against the world_

Murry led the way knocking out any flying debris that came their way. Carla watched the rear making sure everyone was in front of her before she left. Sly held Carmelita tightly in his grasp, he would not let her go.

"That's it everyone is gone." Carla started to make her way towards the teams.

"Wait!" Sly stopped.

"What is it Sly?" Carmelita asked his as she stroked his ear. "What's wrong?"

"Where is Karlia?"

While everyone was having their "feel good" moment, Karlia was contemplating her own situation. The world was ending and the only man she had ever truly loved, was madly in love with another woman. Knowing that Carmelita was Sly's rightful soul mate, the rabbit made a decision of her own. She started to inch closer to the side of the ridge.

_Nothing's stronger now than you and I  
Cuz your love is all I got  
And this ain't never gon' stop  
_

"The map said only those with a pure heart could stop this destruction." Her feet was at the very tip of the edge.

Sly spotted Karlia, arms spreed like a 'T' and her head looking at the top of the cave.

"I am sorry mother, grandmother,... and Sly. I love you all." The rushing lava increased and bits of it splashed on her fur, searing through her exposed arms and legs. Her hair flashed about furiously. The slight warmth soothed her muscles and she let all regrets in her life go.

Sly ran as fast as he could until his sides ached and his chest felt like it would explode. But he was too late. Karlia took a small jump and leaped off the side still keeping her pose.

"Bye..." Sly heard her whisper her last word.

"Noooooooooooooo...!" The raccoon went to grabbed for her paw only to have Murry pull him away from the side.

"The lava is too high now, Sly." Murry tried to console his friend. "She's gone and there's nothing you can do."

With Sly still struggling, Murry tossed him over his shoulder and took off towards the exit.

_No, whoa  
There's no distance here when we're apart  
Come on in from the cold  
Lay your head on my shoulder  
Ride like a soldier  
I'ma stay right here_

But something was still wrong. Even with the sacrifice of someone with a pure of heart, why had the lava kept rising and the tremors increased? The answer came in the form of a small drop of water. It started to sprinkle slowly from the ceiling of the cave at first then waves of water started to fall all around them.

"Almost there." Penelope told the group even though the steam created from the frigid water kept fogging up her glasses.

They could hardly see the exit anymore, but the screams of a certain goat calling for help guided their way. No one stopped for him as he hung off the side of the land bridge.

"Serves you right." Carmelita commented passing him on their way out of the cave.

"Are you scared?" Bently asked the mouse.

"As long as you are near me, I have nothing to fear." She scooted closer to him.

Only a few feet behind them, the land bridge was breaking up

_If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more (No more)  
I would still have you, you, you, you, you, you, you__  
_

Murry let Sly down on the ground, he had stopped struggling a couple of minutes ago and Murry knew that Sly could not got back at this point. The only way any of them could go was forward. But even staying on the path was difficult as the tremors and steam caused the to stop every now and again or they would fall off the side.

"Hey!" Someone called in front of team one and two. They shined lights through the final door of the passage.

Bently swallowed the lump in his throat that had been building since he entered the cave. The light before him made him uneasy. It looked like the light at the end of a very long tunnel and that was never a good sign. Luckily he and Penelope crossed through the door into the corridor and were heading up the stairs, not looking back.

Many of the members of the S.W.A.T team had already made it outside into fresh air, but as for the remainder of team two and Sly and Carmelita they were still trying to make their escape. Sly had stayed behind to make sure that no one else went jumping of the path and into the lava below them and Carmelita stayed behind to make sure Sly did not do the same. She watched Carla disappear behind the lights in the door way and any moment now she and Sly would do the same.

**Thank you all for enjoying this. I was going to make this the last chapter, but I have decided it was too long to keep continuing it. Last chapter be up soon. Enjoy.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry guys, but I have to end this story. I may or may not have mentioned that I have been working on my own project. Between that and slaving away at my job I haven't had the time to finish my story's after my data on my last SD card erased all my work. But luckily I save my project to my email so it was saved. This is it. Sorry. The ride was long and fun. We all shared a couple of laughs and a few 'OMG! WTF?' moments. *Sigh* Here we go. I will try my best to give it a true Sly Cooper ending as in the way all three games ended. Hopefully one day I will give this story the ending it deserves. *Cries* The end of an era.**

**Epilogue**

Sly and Carmelita had made it out of the volcano at the last minute to see the castle go down with it. The Cooper Gang was reunited and pardoned of all past crimes for saving the world of immediate destruction. It was on that day the pledged to never be apart again. Carmelita would not let go of Sly's hand even as they were driven to the hospital. Sly was able to talk out his feelings with Carmelita and together they set out their expectations for their impending relationship. She stayed in law enforcement and he would never commit another crime, adding with a wry smile, that they could ever be pinned to. Two weeks later they were married, one week after Penelope's and Bently's own wedding, and living in a remote section of Paris were they planed on raising the next generation of Fox-Coopers. But they never forgot about the rabbit who sacrificed her life so that they may live out theirs and the Cooper Gang never retired. And with Carmelita's permission, of course, they continued to jump over roof tops and prowl the town night after night, eventually teaching their kids the family trade. Oh, and let's not forget about Murray! He never did see that cheetah woman again, but it was for the better as he felt she was 'bad new.' He opened his first garage a year after the volcano incident and his business never slowed down. Now there's two 'The Murray's Car Shop,' in every state and providence in Europe. All in all they lived happily ever after. After all who could ever not love a life of spontaneity and ever lasting thrills? And chases in the night as police sirens rode on the wind?

**Hope many of you who read this enjoy what is here. I must say my goodnights and look for similar endings to the rest of my story's. It's been real, Brittany.**


End file.
